Venger ne suffit pas
by Marjy
Summary: Petite fic sur Shikamaru et Temari, après la mort d'Asuma. Ecrite par une fan qui désespère de voir le génie et Miss Eventail se rapprocher.


**"Où Shikamaru se voit confier une nouvelle mission, tout à fait dans ses cordes"**

_Ces rapports de mission, c'est vraiment trop … ouais, galère. Je me demande comment les autres font pour endurer toute cette paperasse. C'était bien plus cool avant, quand Asuma les faisait pour moi …_

L'air absent, il tenait sa plume au dessus de son dossier …

_Bon, c'est pas le moment de déprimer. Si je me grouille de finir ça je pourrai profiter du coucher de soleil._

Il jeta un regard désabusé par la fenêtre. La lumière trahissait l'heure déjà avancée.

_Mais va vraiment falloir se bouger._

Il termina son rapport sur sa dernière mission. Une mission complètement nulle d'ailleurs, d'un ennui … les trois ninjas qu'ils avaient affrontés étaient trop prévisibles, les abattre aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais Tsunade avait insisté : il fallait les ramener au village pour les interroger. Finalement ces trois guignols n'avaient pas les informations attendues, et vu leur faible niveau l'Hokage avait décidé de les laisser en vie. Bref, rien d'intéressant, pas d'enjeu, pas de défi …

Il écrivit la dernière ligne : "Conclusion : rang surestimé. Mission de rang C.". Il relut rapidement son rapport, puis se leva.

_Tsunade va pas apprécier. Au moins la prochaine fois elle fera appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour ce genre de connerie. Ça me permettra de me reposer._

Il quitta le "bureau de rédaction", comme l'appelait Tsunade. C'est elle qui avait décidé de mettre à disposition des shinobis une pièce pour rédiger leurs rapports de mission, et le matériel nécessaire. Cette innovation avait drastiquement réduit le champ des excuses envisageables pour échapper aux longues séances de rédaction. En fait, à part mentir sans sourciller et affirmer que le rapport avait été déposé sur le bureau de l'Hokage, et probablement perdu ensuite, ce qui revenait donc à accuser directement l'Hokage, il ne restait aucune possibilité. Malheureusement, Kakashi avait utilisé ce joker récemment, et le cycle "rangement du bureau – empilage de dossiers – effondrement des piles de dossiers" n'avait pas encore assez progressé pour l'invoquer de nouveau. Bref, Shikamaru était coincé, et il avait du faire les rapports de ses six dernières missions. Il y avait passé l'après- midi.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Arrivé devant la porte, il inspira profondément, comme pour rassembler son courage, puis frappa. La douce voix de Tsunade se fit entendre,

"NON, NARUTO, PAS DE MISSION !"

Shikamaru poussa doucement la porte, esquiva la chaise qui volait dans sa direction, et s'approcha du bureau.

"- Shikamaru ? Excuse-moi, Naruto me tape sur les nerfs … il est déjà passé 8 fois depuis ce matin.

- Hmm, j'imagine…Voilà de la lecture."

Il laissa tomber ses dossiers sur le bureau, sous le regard amusé de Tsunade.

"-Je vois que tu y prends goût finalement.

- Mouais … Pas de mission donc ?

- Rien pour toi avant jeudi. Tu peux te reposer.

- Et jeudi ?

- Jeudi tu reprends ton job de guide. Je dois discuter de quelques sujets importants avec Gaara, mais il est encore trop faible pour recevoir ou se déplacer. Il m'envoie un émissaire.

- Kankurô ?

- Bien essayé, mais non. Cette fois encore tu devras escorter Temari.

- Gaara envoie Temari pour le remplacer ? A force de lui donner des responsabilités elle va finir par prendre sa place. Et sans Shukaku, il n'est plus aussi fort …"

Il leva les yeux, puis ajouta, l'air songeur.

"- Je me demande si Temari est un Jinchuuriki … ça expliquerait pas mal de choses …

- Tu auras tout le temps de lui demander quand elle sera là.

- C'est la sixième fois, je suis sûre qu'elle connaît parfaitement le village maintenant.

- Possible, mais elle a demandé un guide, et comme elle représente un village allié on doit la chouchouter.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Elle a demandé que son guide soit … attends … je cherche …"

Tsunade farfouilla dans ses papiers et sortit triomphalement un rouleau, qu'elle déplia et lut

"- Je souhaiterai que cette mission soit remplie par quelqu'un de fort et intelligent, pas trop bavard, que je connais …

- Ah elle est pas exigeante !"

- … même si c'est un flemmard ça m'ira."

Shikamaru détourna son regard de Tsunade.

_Bravo Temari, c'est subtil ! Il faudra que je pense à la féliciter pour ça …_

"- Tu comprends pourquoi je fais appel à tes services ?

- Ouais ouais c'est bon je vais le faire …

- Tu m'en vois ravie. Bien, tu es donc affecté à cette mission. Durée prévue : 5 jours. Bonne chance !

- Ouais ouais …"

Il lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la porte, levant une main par-dessus son épaule.

"A jeudi donc …"

Dans le couloir il croisa Naruto. Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'il ne devrait pas aller voir l'Hokage s'il tenait à sa vie, mais …

"Tiens, Shikamaru ! Je te croyais en mission avec … heu ... tu sais l'autre là, la fille de Suna"

L'expression de Naruto ne laissait pas de place au doute : Tsunade avait du colporter des rumeurs … œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

"- Naruto ! Tu tombes bien, Tsunade m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. Elle a une mission pour toi. Et ça doit être super important, elle n'a pas voulu me donner de détails.

- Une mission secrète ? Heu à bientôt alors !"

Il le regarda courir dans le couloir, et sourit. Puis il décampa aussi vite que possible, pour ne pas se trouver dans les parages quand Tsunade laisserait éclater sa colère.

**"Où Shikamaru voudrait apprécier le court sursis qui lui est accordé"**

_Juste le temps de rejoindre mon perchoir et je pourrai profiter de ce coucher de soleil parfait … l'air est doux, il y a juste assez de nuages … le rêve…_

Shikamaru s'allongeât sur ce toit, toujours le même, et regarda les nuages défiler lentement, rosis par la lumière du crépuscule. Dans deux jours il devrait encore supporter cette fille trop … galère. Curieusement cette pensée le fit sourire. Elle allait encore le faire tourner en bourrique, c'est sûr, le gonfler avec ses comparaisons stupides entre Suna et Konoha, lui demander des trucs impossibles. Et il allait gentiment la laisser faire en se retranchant derrière son argument préféré : il faut satisfaire les invités. Comme les autres fois, elle allait sûrement en profiter pour le traîner tout un après-midi dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de souvenirs pour ses frères (pourtant Shikamaru doutait vraiment de l'importance que Gaara et Kankurô pouvait accorder à de telles babioles), elle allait probablement lui donner rendez-vous aux premières lueurs de l'aube puis lui demander d'un air innocent quel était le programme du jour (et chaque fois qu'elle avait fait ça Shikamaru avait pu voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'espièglerie, qu'elle tentait manifestement de masquer), ou alors elle allait lui refaire le coup de la soirée entre filles chez Sakura (Shikamaru avait passé toute la soirée tout seul, dans la cuisine de Sakura, à les entendre glousser : Temari avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il la raccompagne après, mais les autres participantes avaient catégoriquement refusé de le laisser entendre leurs petits secrets).

Escorter Temari était vraiment une torture, mais une douce torture.

Il avait pu lui rendre la pareille lors de sa dernière visite à Suna (Tsunade l'envoyait là-bas de temps en temps, pour des broutilles concernant les examens). Et Temari s'était pliée aux règles du jeu, passant des heures entières allongée sur les dunes à regarder le ciel (il savait à quel point elle détestait rester inactive) ou retournant la moitié du village pour lui trouver un oreiller à sa convenance (il avait imposé des critères tellement stricts qu'elle avait fini par lui en faire un elle-même, avec une robe trop petite et un mélange de plumes issues de deux de ses oreillers personnels. Shikamaru avait pris ça comme un cadeau d'une grande valeur).

Une charmante petite guerre en somme, et Shikamaru n'avait pas l'intention de capituler.

Quand il se décida à rentrer chez lui il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Il s'attendait à se faire sévèrement enguirlander par sa mère. Il fut surpris de l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé. Dans le salon il trouva un mot : "Shika, ton dîner t'attend dans la cuisine. Tache de te reposer demain, Tsunade nous a informés pour ta mission. Bonne nuit". Effectivement, un copieux dîner froid l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

Une fois son repas terminé, il gravit l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, et s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder les photos encadrées au mur. Des photos de famille, plutôt anciennes. Et au milieu, la photo de l'équipe 10, le jour où Asuma leur avait offert leurs boucles d'oreilles. Aujourd'hui encore, Ino, Choji et lui les portaient, comme signe d'appartenance à la team.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit. Il sentait le spleen l'envahir.

_Quel sentiment idiot, se sentir triste pour des choses passées, des choses qui ne seront plus … je devrais être heureux de les avoir vécues. C'est pas constructif ça …_

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, cherchant un autre sujet pour occuper ses pensées. Il s'endormit en faisant mentalement la liste des toutes les piques qu'il pourrait envoyer à Temari, de ses réponses probables, et de ce qu'il pourrait rétorquer.

Quand il se réveilla le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, et qu'il allait pouvoir traînasser toute la journée. Il étudia les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour commencer cette journée tranquillement, et se décida pour un bain relaxant. Il quitta sa chambre et traversa le palier, ferma soigneusement la porte de la salle de bains, et commença à remplir la baignoire. Après quelques minutes il arrêta l'eau et attrapa une serviette, qu'il plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se plongea dans l'eau chaude et posa sa tête sur la serviette. Il ne manquait plus que les nuages … Doucement, il s'assoupit.

Il fut réveillé brusquement : quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la salle de bains. Il entendit sa mère lui parler.

"Shikamaru ? Il est midi … Choji est là, il te propose d'aller manger dehors !"

"Hun ? Ouais j'arrive …"

Il quitta son bain et s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit rejoindre Choji qui l'attendait … dans la cuisine ? Une part de gâteau à la main ?

"Hum, salut ! Ta maman m'a fait goûter ses gâteaux…"

Shikamaru essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois que sa mère avait fait des gâteaux, mais apparemment ce souvenir était trop profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu la motiver.

"Tu as quelque chose de changé, non ?"

Choji observait attentivement son ami, l'air perplexe. Celui-ci sourit et pointa du doigt ses cheveux.

"Les cheveux détachés. Pas d'entraînement ni de mission aujourd'hui, donc pas besoin de voir où je marche"

Choji félicita la mère de Shikamaru pour les gâteaux, puis ils sortirent de la maison en bavardant.

Après un très long repas, et une non moins longue discussion, les deux compères repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Shikamaru pensa qu'il devait à tout prix profiter de ces dernières heures de calme avant que la tempête de Suna ne fasse son apparition. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers ce toit sur lequel il aimait tant s'allonger pour regarder les nuages. Il s'assit, et ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder. Et doucement elles glissèrent vers ce sujet qu'il voulait oublier, vers ces choses qu'il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Quoi qu'il prétende, il souffrait toujours d'avoir perdu son mentor. Il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre, mais il avait besoin que quelqu'un le réconforte. Tout le monde le pensait plus fort que ça, et il ne devait décevoir personne. Une fois de plus, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Mais cette fois-ci il était seul, et il en avait assez de jouer au dur. Alors il laissa couler ses larmes, en silence.

**"Où la douce Temari fait son apparition"**

_Stupide mission_

Une fois de plus, elle allait servir de relais, d'interprète pour Gaara. Il savait qu'elle avait horreur des missions diplomatiques, mais il avait utilisé un argument très convaincant.

"Tu sais que tu pourras demander un guide ?

- Oui, je sais, mais …

- N'importe quel guide …"

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'en disant ça il avait souri. Temari savait que Gaara lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais sa perspicacité l'étonnait toujours. Comment pouvait-il sentir ce qui se passait entre eux, alors qu'il était incapable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment ?

Evidemment, la perspective de tester la patience de Shikamaru compensait largement l'ennui mortel de la mission. Et puis passer quelques jours à Konoha présentait un intérêt certain. Finalement elle était ravie de partir, tellement ravie qu'elle quitta Suna un jour plus tôt que prévu.

Quand elle arriva au village de la feuille, elle prit le temps de déposer ses affaires dans l'appartement qui lui était réservé pour son séjour. Elle était légèrement fatiguée, et envisagea de se reposer un peu … mais se ravisa en pensant que son "guide" ne l'attendait pas avant le lendemain : l'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur.

Elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers cette maison, ce toit où elle était sûre de le trouver. Et comme prévu il était là, assis près du bord. Il lui tournait le dos, ses cheveux détachés oscillant au gré du vent. Elle l'observa un moment, il ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, sans faire de bruit. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Doucement, elle s'accroupit derrière lui, avança ses mains, puis, brusquement, les plaqua sur les yeux de Shikamaru.

Comme il le lui avait appris, elle avait d'abord imaginé toutes les réactions que son "adversaire" pouvait avoir, et avait cherché des réponses à chacune. Elle avait envisagé des dizaines de prises, des commentaires acerbes … mais elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des larmes. Prise au dépourvu, elle hésita quelques instants, puis s'assit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Pas un mot. Lentement, il bascula sa tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule de Temari. Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un simple baiser sur le front. Il ferma les yeux, elle pouvait encore voir ses larmes couler. Après quelques minutes elle l'entendit murmurer "merci".

Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu son sensei, et elle avait entendu dire qu'il l'avait vengé froidement. Elle avait aussi entendu dire qu'il semblait assez fort pour surmonter ça, et, même si elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, elle y avait cru. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un peu resserré son étreinte, et la relâcha légèrement. Immédiatement elle sentit deux mains agripper ses poignets.

"Non …"

Elle sourit. Elle avait envisagé des dizaines de moyens de le torturer, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que celui-là fonctionne.


End file.
